


Gradients

by pointsnorth



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, its a rainy day and im bored, sylvia doesn't even look like a word to me any more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a stagename like that, you'd think her origin story would be more exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gradients

Sylvia Christel doesn't come to her like an angel in a dark bar, a quick fuck and a puppetmaster. She instead appears as a private message on Livejournal, a quiet admirer with words that play directly to Margaret's fierce ego.

Thinking back on it, it had been the perfect approach. Margaret would expect nothing less than a complete and utter pandering to her obvious superiority, compliments for a youtube channel full of sweet, smug covers and instrumentals that leave a listener's ears ringing for days afterwards and ootds carefully constructed as misandrist weapons.

Margaret had not been Margaret Moonlight then. She had just been a silly, angry, hurt girl with a chip on her shoulder and a best friend who had left her behind. Sylvia had seemed salvation, plying her with rumours of Alice and sweet words and they'd met with cold eyes and thin, fake smiles.

Now, when they arrange matches it's with the barest hint of respect (as only Miss Christel demands of everyone she drags down with her), to the point, money transferred between accounts and insults traded with casual tones. They don't care about the other assassins, neither one; Margaret doesn't socialise like the fans think she does, stays in a loft apartment paid for with blood and humiliation money while Sylvia just does not give a fuck (never has, never will). Perhaps they're odd mirrors, perhaps not.

They are just each other's tools.


End file.
